


Aftershocks

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: C46 are bastards, Eventual Smut, M/M, No Beta, No Fullbringer Arc, no TYBW arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: Declared dangerous but useful by Central 46, the Visoreds are leashed and collared for "the good of Soul Society". Thankfully Shinji's placed with someone he knows he can trust.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Golden slits glared hatefully at the person sitting above of them. He should have known, he should have fucking  _ known _ they would do this. He should have taken his pack and ran, but he didn't. He had thought they changed. How  _ foolish _ . He sneered as the man cleared his throat.

"Under normal circumstances we'd sentence you to death. However, we cannot deny your assistance in defeating Aizen, as such you will each be assigned a caretaker to watch over you. These caretakers have already been assigned and are listed here." A scroll was handed down to one of the guards. "We have also asked Captain Kurotsuchi to create modified trackers for each of you. These will help suppress your hollow side to ensure there are no  _ accidents _ ."

He scoffed. More like they wanted them weak and defenseless, helpless mutts to sic on their enemies whenever they so desired. He almost wished Aizen had succeeded in his plan of becoming a god. At least then he wouldn't have had to deal with this  _ shit _ .

Thankfully they hadn't forced Hiyori to attend, though that was probably due to the fact that she was still healing and Unohana was terrifying, otherwise she might've tried to attack someone. Which would've made things even worse. He just hoped no one got assigned to Kurotsuchi.

"And one more thing, Hirako" His eyes snapped back up, "You will be assigned to Kurosaki. The boy is too vulnerable without his powers and his contribution to Soul Society is too great to merely leave him defenseless. As such, you will keep an eye on him and protect him from any kind of threat that might arise. I trust you have no complaints?"

He flashed his teeth in annoyance. "No."

"Good. Now," They rapped their knuckles on the table in front of them, "Guard, if you would be so kind as to inform them of their new caregivers." The guard stepped forward and unfurled the scroll in quite a, in Shinji's opinion, dramatic display.

"Muguruma Kensei and Kuna Mashiro shall be placed under Lieutenant Hisagi. Otoribashi Roujuurou and Aikawa Love shall be overseen by Captain Komamura. Yadoumaru Lisa, you will be returning to Captain Shunsui's side. Ushouda Hachigen and Sarugaki Hiyori shall be stationed in Karakura Town, under Tsukabishi and Urahara respectively. That is all." As the scroll snapped close Shinji nearly fell to his knees in relief.

Out of all the shinigami those were undoubtedly the best, and safest, options. He knew Tessei and Urahara would take care of Hiyori and Hachi, and Shunsui, despite his laziness, would be overprotective of his once Lieutenant. Hisagi practically worshipped the ground Kensei stood on and the werewolf had called them allies within minutes of meeting.

"You are now dismissed."

The collars were surprisingly comfortable. He had expected something far more bulky and robotic, instead he was greeted with a thin black choker made of silk. It even stretched when he pulled on it, not that he could take it off. No, the only ones who could remove them were their "caretakers", who were each given remotes to control their charge's reiatsu output. None of Visored were happy about the situation, but they agreed it was better than being executed. Well, most of them.

Unsurprisingly, Hiyori had flipped when she got the news, about three days later when she finally regained consciousness, cursing Central 46 and the Gotei 13 to Hell and back. The only thing that managed to pacify her was that she was assigned to Urahara instead of Kurotsuchi. She, along with Hachi, had been sent to the living world a couple days ago. The only reason he was still in Soul Society was because of all the extra exams and regulations C46 wanted to force on him.

_ To protect Kurosaki  _ they claimed. Bullshit. Like he'd hurt one of his own. He used to be a  _ Captain _ for fuck's sake, he wasn't some rookie fresh from the Academy with bare minimum control. They just wanted him under their control because he was the Visored's leader. But he endured it, he had to. The safety of his pack depended on it.

He was actually a little nervous about living with Ichigo though. Not because of him, the redhead could deny it all he wanted but he always seemed to perk up when he saw the blonde, but because his father absolutely detested his kind. It was kind of ironic considering that he married a hollow quincy hybrid, a mix of the Shinigami's two most hated enemies, and had a hybrid child. One whose existence defied all explanations and had been the only one capable of defeating a god. A son who grew up too fast, a child that was raised on lies, a martyr who lost part of his soul for a war he had no place in.

He was curious about how Ichigo was taking it, the fact that his father was a shinigami and the loss of powers. Probably not well, being lied to by someone you were supposed to trust and look up to was shattering, he didn't even want to think about how empty his soul probably felt. Hopefully his friends and younger sisters would help him, Hirako wasn't one for emotions and had no idea where to even begin when it came to dealing with trauma. He just shoved his own down and refused to give it any attention, worked fine for him, but kids were far more mentally and emotionally fragile than someone who was over five hundred years old.

He had been allowed to see the kid once. In spirit form, they didn't want Ichigo being involved with the spiritual world anymore, and he had found the kid sitting beside the river looking absolutely  _ depressed _ . He knew the schedule for his school, he had mesmerized it when he infiltrated it, and could tell the redhead was missing class. But looking at how hurt and empty the kid looked he couldn't find it in his heart to care. The kid needed some therapy in his humble opinion, sixteen year olds shouldn't have such a sad look about them. It made him wish Central would hurry up with all the damn exams so he could watch over him and keep him from doing anything potentially harmful. At least his stuff was already packed and waiting at Urahara's, that was one less thing for him to worry about, though most of it was probably going to have to stay there because of Isshin. He'd rather not have to pick his stuff out of the lawn if he's being honest.

His first day was going to be interesting.

And it was. Between Isshin glaring bloody murder at him and the inquisitive stares of the redhead's twin sisters, he wished he had just waited for Ichigo to be home alone before he explained himself. Even though the twins had welcomed him in, saying whoever was a friend of their brother was a friend of theirs, the older ex-Shiba had told him that he was unwelcome in their household and that he could sleep outside. Which had been expected.

What he hadn't expected was for Ichigo's empty eyes to immediately fill with hostility as he rounded on his father, snarling at him and tugging the blonde into his room, one of the blonde's boxes tucked under his arm, where he pulled out a futon from his closet and offered to let him sleep in his room before going back downstairs to bring up the rest of his boxes.

"If I don't goat-face'll probably burn them." Which, fair, but the thought of Ichigo, who had given up everything for those who didn't deserve it, doing anything for him didn't sit right with him. He ended up getting pushed back into the room when he tried to follow the redhead out to help. "You can put your clothes in the closet, I don't really use it so it'll be perfect for hiding your stuff."

So he started unpacking to distract himself, the only boxes he brought had clothes and basic supplies in them. He left his phonograph, records, and other valuables with Kisuke so that they didn't get broken or sold. Halfway through shoving his clothes in the closet he heard Ichigo shove open the door, the last two boxes balanced in one arm as he shut the door behind him.

"I know you have more than just three boxes worth of stuff."

"Do ya really think I'm bringin' my beloved records over ta a place with Isshin in it? He'd sell 'em in a heartbeat, he's got no appreciation fer jazz."

"Point made. Who's got custody of them?"

"Urahara."

"Ah." The redhead opened one of the boxes and pulled out a shirt. "You should really be folding your clothes instead of just stuffing them away."

"Oi, how I treat my stuff is none of yer business."

"My room my rules, you're folding them." He placed the folded shirt aside and tugged out another. "And I know you didn't fold the ones in my closet. Take them out."

Grumbling, the blonde pulled out the unorganized wad of clothes and threw them back in the box before pulling out a pair of pants. He never had to deal with this in the warehouse, no one gave a shit about each other's rooms, and he had always believed that folding was just an extra step, they were going to get wrinkled anyway so why bother. It was annoying and a waste of time. The only thing that made it bearable was the small pleased smile on Ichigo's face.

Well, if it made Ichigo happy then he had no problem sucking up his pride and doing it. Afterall, folding some clothes had never hurt anyone, at least not that he knew of.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against the gate entrance to the school, the blonde let out a heavy sigh as he checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. Maybe Ichigo was right when he told him to bring something to entertain himself. He had arrived about half an hour before school ended so he could escort him to whenever the redhead wanted to go, technically filling his role as bodyguard while making sure the kid had someone to interact with since his friends were ignoring him. Which had surprised him at first, until he learned the reason behind it.

Apparently Isshin had thought completely isolating Ichigo from everything spiritual would help him heal and be better for him mentally. And since Ichigo's friends were all spiritually inclined, they ended up avoiding him to prevent anything from slipping. He sneered, some friends they were. They were almost as bad as the Shinigami who had all but abandoned him, only checking in to make sure his powers were gone, never stopping to say anything to the one who had saved them. _Ungrateful_. It made his blood boil and his hollow snarl just thinking about it. Between Pharoah whispering about killing Central 46 and Sakanade casually trying to goad him into taking Ichigo and hiding, he ended up with migraines every other day.

The ringing of the school bell pulled him out of his thoughts and pulled his attention to the entrance. Shoving his hands in his pockets and pushing himself off the gate he straightened himself so he could see over the crowd of teenagers pouring out and wave down a scowling Ichigo, who obediently walked over to him. After a quick nod of acknowledgment they started walking out the gate.

"What are you, my guard dog?"

"Well, yeah, I thought I made that clear. Weren't ya listening." The redhead frowned.

"You don't need to follow me everywhere."

"Technically I haven't. I just got here thirty minutes ago from a gig in a nearby club."

"What kind of club?" He'd have to be deaf to miss the protective tone of that question.

"Just an old jazz club down the street. I play there from time ta time fer a little extra dough. Can never have too much saved up, ya know." He watched as the redhead's shoulders relaxed, apparently pleased with his answer.

"Yeah, I know. I've actually been thinking about getting a part time job." The blonde gave a soft hum, momentarily racking his brain before replying.

"I heard that Unagiya is hiring. They do odd jobs fer people around town, everything from gettin' cats out of trees ta deliverin' food. Ya should start small before tryin' fer more difficult jobs."

"I- thanks, I'll think about it." He bumped his shoulder against the younger male's and couldn't help but snicker when he shoved him off.

Once again he found himself being tugged along but the other male, this time to a small café. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to look at the redhead, who in turn started blushing and scowling.

"What? They have good mocha! If you want something you better hurry up and decide, I'm only paying if you buy something here, got that?" The blonde couldn't help but shake his head with a smirk, the kid was so easy to rile up.

"I'm an adult. An adult with money. Ya don't have ta pay fer shit."

"Too fucking bad, now pick something before I change my mind."

Sipping on a simple coffee, Shinji could only watch as Ichigo drank what had to be the most chocolatey mocha latte in existence. He had even put pepper, actual _ghost pepper_ , flakes in the damn thing. The blonde shivered, no wonder Orihime was always making food for him, they both had inhuman taste buds. He pulled the weighted blanket, the one Ichigo had gotten for him as a welcoming gift, tighter around him and leaned back against the wall.

Sneaking a glance over at the redhead sitting next to him, nose deep in some history essay, he could tell that he'd definitely grown since he last saw him. Before the whole collar thing anyway. He'd been too injured to visit him after Aizen's defeat and the whole Central 46 fiasco had cost him another five months, but to see how much the other had changed, not just physically, but mentally, in those six months was jarring.

Originally a few inches shorter, the redhead's height now easily matched his own. His hair had grown out a couple inches and Shinji could see the beginning of lean muscle on his frame. The physical changes could easily be explained by the year he spent between dimensions. The sad empty look in his eyes and the wariness he regarded others with could not. That could only be caused by fighting in a war he had no right to be in and being abandoned soon after. He nuzzled against the other in an attempt to distract himself from the inevitable murderous thoughts, brushing his cheek against his shoulder and hoping that giving into his instincts and scent marking would calm his hollow down.

He nearly jumped when Ichigo rubbed his cheek against the blonde's head. That was new, Ichigo had never let the Visoreds scent him, or really touch him in general. Was this an unconscious decision or was he reaching out for help. Or maybe it was his way of saying he trusted him since the kid had been beaten and lied to all his life, only ever being told the truth when it was convenient. And Shinji, normally a lazy trickster, had actually taken the time to be truthful and helpful when he hadn't needed to. Either way, he had to admit that getting the youngest of their pack to finally, _finally_ , accept him as family, even if he didn't realize it, felt good.

That good feeling left about six hours later, at one o'clock in the morning when he got up to go to the bathroom and was greeted with Ichigo curled in sweat soaked sheets, whimpering and whispering apologies under his breath.

Cursing at his own foolishness, he quickly rushed over to the redhead's side. Of course Ichigo had nightmares.

Even Shinji, the lackadaisical man that enjoyed jazz and made stupid joke, had nightmares.

The hard part was waking him up without waking the house or accidentally hurting him. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, Shinji suddenly found himself pinned to the ground with a shaking wild-eyed Ichigo above him, his chest heaving with every breath and sweat coating his body. Slowly, _carefully_ , the blonde extended one of his hands up to frame the other's face, keeping it still when Ichigo instinctively flinched from it before pressing his face against it, soaking in the comforting warmth it gave of as he gently began to massage his cheek. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, Ichigo shaking and unaware of his surroundings as Shinji comforted him, but eventually the younger male closed his eyes and opened them with tired confusion.

"Shinji." God he sounded like shit. He smiled and gave a soft "Hey" in response. After a couple more confused blinks, he finally realized what position they were in.

"...Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nah, takes more than that ta hurt me. More concerned about ya ta be honest. Let's change those clothes and sheets first, then we can talk about it if ya want."

"...Sure…"

Normally he'd make a warm drink as well but he's pretty sure Isshin would kill him if he caught him in the kitchen this late at night, or early since it was about quarter to two. He quietly nudged Ichigo out the door before stripping the bed.

He perched himself on the end of the bed as he watched as the redhead shuffled back in with his head down and eyes refusing to meet Hirako's, seemingly humiliated by his recent show of weakness. Patting the bed beside him, he watched as Ichigo sunk dejectedly into the bed beside him.

"...Sorry…"

"About what? Havin' emotions? Havin' trauma from traumatizing events? Or do ya really think ya could hurt me?"

"All of the above I guess…" Snaking his arm around the younger male, he pulled him against his side and propped his head on his shoulder.

"Ya shouldn't apologize fer havin' emotions, they're natural. Let's ya know yer still human. It's when ya feel numb that ya should worry." He flicked Ichigo's cheek, "And I'm not _that_ fragile, geez." He felt Ichigo huff into his shoulder, amused at childish retort.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence and soaking in each other's company, Shinji decided it was time to get up and return to his own bed. He could feel Ichigo starting to nod off on his shoulder and the kid had school tomorrow. But as he went to get up he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Snapping his head around to look at the other he was met with tired, but determined, brown eyes as Ichigo tugged on his wrist.

"Stay. _Please._ "

Hesitant, he focused his eyes on the bed. Technically, it was big enough for two people, he was just worried about what Isshin might do if he caught them sharing the same bed. But Ichigo's wants were more important. And if he felt more comfortable with Shinji than he was more than willing to put up with whatever bullshit the Shiba had in store. Looking back at Ichigo he gave a small nod before shimmying under the covers. Turning his back towards the other male, he felt his arms slip around him as a nose nuzzled into his nape.

It became a habit, sharing the bed. Ichigo always asked him to stay whenever he had a nightmare, which was more common than Shinji liked, and he always agreed, those eyes could be deadly when the redhead used them right. They eventually ended up sharing the same bed every night. The arrangement had reduced Ichigo's nightmares from every other night to maybe one a month so there was really no good reason to sleep separately. Waking up surrounded by the smell of pack also helped with Shinji's mood.

"I want to leave."

"Yer not an adult yet and I'm not yer parental guardian."

"I mean after I graduate. There's no reason for me to stay here after that."

"What do ya mean?"

"It's just," Ichigo clenched his fists and glared at the ceiling, "There's nothing here. Everyone's keeping secrets, my father lied to me my whole life, my friends are avoiding me, and everytime I try to ask _anyone_ about _anything_ spiritual they immediately change the subject or leave." He let out a sigh, his body sagging as the tension bled out of it. "I guess I'm just tired of being a pawn. I want to live my own life, free of all the shitty memories here."

"I have a good chunk of money saved up from my gigs," _Among other things,_ "So I can pay fer a movin' truck or a downpayment. Just name the place and I'll find somethin' cheap that we can move into."

"...I want to study literature in Britain."

Shinji nodded. "Done. Now ya just focus on gettin' through these next few months, can't graduate unless ya pass yer classes. Or are ya _actually_ a delinquent." He ducked away from the oncoming slap with a snicker.

"Shut up before I kick you out of the bed."

"How rude," He sniffed, throwing his hand against his head dramatically, "I can't believe I'm forced to share livin' quarters with such an unruly _beast!_ " He squeaked as he felt Ichigo's cold hands snake under his shirt and began squirming as the redhead wiggled his fingers against his stomach.

"Oh I'll show you _unruly!_ "

They ended up passing out about an hour later in a tangled mess of limbs.


	3. Chapter 3

The house they ended up picking wasn't anything fancy. Just a single floor one bedroom home with a small backyard that had a single maple tree growing in it. Perfect for two people.

There was also the fact that it was only a twenty minute walk away from the café that Shinji worked at. As well as a ten minute bus ride to Ichigo's college, where he had been studying for a major in literature and a minor in medical humanities for the past three months. It was peaceful, something he thought Ichigo definitely needed after his stressful teenage years. The kid, now a little over nineteen, deserved some peace and quiet. And, more often than not, Shinji found himself listening to Ichigo completely nerd out about famous writers like Shakespeare, Dickinson, and Poe for sometimes  _ hours _ on end. Seeing the redhead look so happy and healthy did wonders for his own mood. Sometimes he would even forget about the collar around his neck.

Ichigo had really grown in the past four years, surpassing Shinji's five foot nine by about four inches, his hair now reached down between his shoulder blades and his skin had turned a lovely bronze. He had also taken up martial arts in his free time, leading to a layer of lean muscles. But the most noticeable thing was how much lighter his eyes looked since they moved, how easy it was for him to smile. Time away from Karakura was really doing him good.

Readjusting his, or rather Ichigo's, hoodie he stepped into the living room and promptly flopped onto the couch. Wearing the other male's clothes had originally been a once a month thing, starting from when he accidentally wore Ichigo's jeans and turtleneck to work, that had eventually turned into an every other day thing. Instead of getting annoyed, the redhead had merely looked him over and told him that his clothes were Shinji's clothes. And while the scent kept him calm throughout the day, even when he was dealing with  _ those _ customers, he was pretty sure it was an act of possessiveness.

Because Ichigo had started acting more feral and animalistic ever since he turned eighteen. And while he didn't have his powers, he was still naturally part hollow. He had once caught him scent marking the door frame shortly after a couple of his college friends had left after a study session and every time he returned home from work Ichigo would rub his cheek all over him while letting out small growls, his arm wrapped around the smaller male's waist to prevent him from moving.

There were other things as well, from buying things he looked at for longer than a few seconds to volunteering to cook and do the laundry, things that didn't seem weird on their own. But the more he paid attention to such things, the more he noticed just how much this seemed to  _ please _ the redhead. How his eyes would take a darker, more animalistic glint everytime he thought Hirako wasn't looking.

If it wasn't for the fact such things calmed his own hollow, for some odd reason, he'd probably be more wary than accepting.

Moving himself so his gut was on the armrest and his bare, because the only thing he was wearing  _ was _ the hoodie, legs were dangling above the floor, he dragged a pillow over to cushion his arms and whipped out his phone, tapping on one of the many games he had installed on it. He still had several hours before Ichigo came home, so there was no reason to get dressed just yet.

He yelped as he felt a hand cup him from behind. He tried to push himself up only to get pushed back down as Ichigo pressed himself against his back.

"Well, well, this is quite the  _ interesting  _ thing to come home to~"

"Yer home early."

"One of the culinary students set the kitchen on fire so our teacher ended class early."

"Ah.." He couldn't help but moan and arch his back as Ichigo squeezed, his thumb brushing against the blonde's entrance.

"You know, it's about lunchtime and I haven't eaten yet." The redhead leaned back, pressing his thumb against the taunt ring of muscle and purring at the groan he got in response. "And you look like a snack." He gently grabbed the blonde's thighs and pushed them apart, earning a high pitched whine as he squeezed them.

Burying his head in the cushion he let out a sigh as he felt the other male's tongue lick over the tight hole, his back arching to press against it. One of his hands slipped back in between his thighs and began massaging his balls.

He keened as he felt the wet muscle press inside him, stretching and lubricating him so when he decided to add a finger, it slipped right in. As did the second and third. His head tipped back as his back dipped, pressing his ass against Ichigo's face as the redhead's fingers began massaging the blonde's prostate.

"F-fuck...Ichi _ -ah! _ " He moaned as the hand massaging his balls curled around his cock, panting as it slowly worked its way down around his head and tightened on its way back up. He growled when he felt Ichigo chuckle. "Somethin' funny back there?" He shivered at the sudden feeling of emptiness as Ichigo pulled out his tongue and traced it up his back and under the hoodie before popping his head back out and propping it on Shinji's shoulder.

"You made such  _ beautiful _ music." He pushed aside loose dark fabric to bite into the pale shoulder, eliciting a gasp. "Tell me, when's the last time someone touched you like this?"

"About,  _ fuck, _ a decade, give or take a couple,  _ nhg _ , years." He gasped as the redhead gave a particularly rough stroke against his prostate before removing his fingers, leaving the blonde insides feeling empty and clenching around nothing. "Oi."

"Patience." Shinji growled,  _ fuck that, he want it now _ , before perking up as he heard the unmistakable sound of fabric rustling. "Give me a second."

He couldn't help but huff at how impatient and needy the blonde was. Not even a second after he pulled his fingers out the smaller male was already growling at him. It was actually kind of cute. But what was just plain adorable was how sensitive and submissive Hirako was, moaning at every little touch and gasping whenever Ichigo nipped at his throat.

Releasing the other's length, and earning another whine in response, he placed his hands back on the blonde's hips and nudged his entrance with the tip of his cock. He groaned when he felt the blonde roll his hips back, just barely pushing him in and destroying what little control Ichigo had left. Slamming into the blonde, he purred, shivering at just how  _ tight _ the other was despite his earlier menstrations and stared transfixed as Shinji's body arched for the third time, his head thrown back in a soundless cry as he clamped down mercilessly around Ichigo.

" _ H-holy- _ " He was cut off by Ichigo grinding his hips into him.

"Ready?"

"Wha-" He nearly screamed when the redhead began thrusting inside him, hard and fast, almost always hitting his sweet spot. Tears blurred his vision as he quickly became overwhelmed. It wasn't long before he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him. "Ichigo...please…!"

"Tell me what you need." If he had the energy he was going to slap Ichigo once this was over. He groaned and reached for his own cock, only for Ichigo to beat him there. Gasping, he thrust into the fist. "Is this it? Do you need me to touch you."

" _ Fuckin- _ YES! Of course ya fuckin'- _ AH! _ " He shrieked as Ichigo tugged his cock just right, making him see stars.

"So needy."

"I-I'm-!"

"I know. Don't worry, I have you. Whenever you're ready." Which was a lot sooner than he expected. Bucking his hips against the redhead's, his entire body tensed and quivered as he tightened mercilessly around Ichigo, causing the redhead to bite possessively into his shoulder and paint angry red stripes across his hips as the blonde led him into his own climax. Melting into the sofa, he could only whine when Ichigo pulled himself out with a wet pop. He felt his eyelids droop as exhaustion tugged at his mind, it had definitely been far too long since his last lay if a single round made him this tired.

He found himself wide awake and letting out a squeak moments later as he felt the redhead's tongue brush against his taint.

Whipping his head around to look back at Ichigo, who had repositioned himself between his hips and had begun licking him open again, the blonde could only watch as the redhead purred and nuzzled deeper inside of him. Catching his stare the redhead merely raised his eyebrow, giving him one more lick before responding.

"What? I was raised to clean up after myself." And with that he shoved his face back into the blonde's ass. He had waited far too long for this and he planned to make it last.

Hirako ended up having to call off work the next morning due to the fact he couldn't feel his legs.  As punishment the blonde demanded that Ichigo carry him for the rest of the day and only got a proud smirk in response before the redhead swept him up in a bridal carry and marched him across the house.


End file.
